Lycosidae
by nerd1659
Summary: In the beginning there was only man, Faunus, and Grimm. But now that trend is broken and a new and crawly species has emerged. Too bad that the whole thing is only the population of a bathtub... I just wanted peace and quiet, but now I have to deal with my annoying arachnid roommate. Just what else can go wrong?


**Hello there everyone and welcome to my first rewrite chapter. I know what you're all thinking. And all I've got is sorry. I meant for this to be up sooner, but my lovely beta WolfeArisen was kind enough to make this look presentable. And them my computer crapped out. Oh boy does that suck. But of all things to rewrite, why this? PS4, that's why. Also I can't seem to make anything form for anything else, but they will be worked on soon. But with this author's note out of the way I introduce to you all the brand new story.**

_**Lycosidae Issue 1: Albofasciata**_

I groaned to myself as I slammed my head into my locker. Good old Leto Academy, you can't seem to get ahead. My locker door had a small dent from my blow, one amongst many. Several people were snickering at me as I dinged my skull several more times. Hands on my chest made me stop and turn my head back towards the person pulling me back. My great savior of brain cells was a guy who was a little bit taller than me. He was quite lanky and gangly, seemingly a stick figure. His long black ponytail hung down past his shoulders with bangs that helped cover his lightly tanned face with equally darkened eyes.

He had a small frown on his face as he held up a piece of paper, a math test with a big fat 46 on it in red marker. "Wolfe.", he groaned lightly as he waved the failed paper in my face, "You failed! And we even studied together!" His nasaly voice was exasperated and grated on my nerves. This was not helping my headache. And I made my dislike known quite non-vocally.

"What the heck?", he yelled as he jumped back, holding his forehead in pain,"Did you just headbutt me?" "Yes Vince.", I muttered angrily as I rubbed my sorehead. That's gonna leave a mark. "At least we match.", he growled darkly under his breath while he squinted evilly at me. The gears were rolling kind of slowly right now as I flicked my large silvery ears.

"Hey Dog Breath!", someone yelled down the hallway. My sensitive hearing was not happy with this, nor was my aching brain case. A large burly senior was stalking towards me. He was almost as tall as my headbuttee, but much thicker than both of us put together. What can I say, we're a pair of rakes. The bulky teen was Mov Porphyon, who was once part of the Combat School that everyone called Tartarus. I can not remember it's name to save my life. He was apparently forced to leave after an incident where he nearly killed another trainee.

Mov walked up to me and sneered as he snarked, "I was wondering where the fleas were coming from." I rolled my eyes in annoyance and turned back to my locker, tossing my failed test through the vents. "I don't have time for this." I grumbled as I tried to turn away, but was yanked back. A fist slammed into my face and made me stumble into my locker. My vision blurred and the sounds of fists making contact and several growls of anger and garbled words floated around. When I could see again was a depressingly familiar sight.

Vince was being held up by his collar by Mov and had a busted lip. The assailant had the beginnings of a bruise on his jaw. He was being glared at by another one of our classmates, Ciel Soleil. She had a frown on her face and stood stock still. Mov snorted dismissively while he uncerimoniously dropped Vince onto the ground in a mishaped lump. When he was gone Ciel turned back towards us. "If he is still harassing you then you should let the teachers know." Vince groaned weakly while wiping his face clean, "And what will they do?" With this bridge for me to jump into the conversation I elaborated, "It's a well established fact that they won't do anything. They don't care."

Ciel tightened her backpack and readjusted the crimson tie of her school uniform and turned back to my partner in face smasheding, "I was wondering if we could set up another study session." "Not another one.", I moaned in annoyance while letting my head flop back onto the floor. Vince nodded his head and said, "I'm free all week." "Very well.", she said before pulling out a small journal, "Would Thursday at 6 pm be a good time?" Vince shot me a small stare while quickly saying, "I can do that, is the library a good idea?" She nodded minutely and penciled us in to her schedule. I swear she must live by that book. "I shall see you both then.", she responds mechanically while tucking her schedule back into her satchel and walking down the crowded halls. What a great way to end a school day.

Me and Vince walked down the stairs leading outside of Leto and finally got some fresh air. I say fresh, but everything tastes slightly stale. Vince tugged on my tie and led me down the entrance towards the parking lot. I seen a familiar vehicle parked there waiting on us. It was a sleek black crossover that had tinted windows and green accents. Vince undone the issued tie and stuffed it into his pocket. While he was I was also busy, pulling off my maroon top to reveal a light grey vest atop a white undershirt. Why the hell we needed to wear three layers was beyond me.

Sitting in the front seat of the vehicle was an older man who had short brown hair with light grey strands peppered throughout. He was in a dark blue three piece suit with a matching tie that looked meticulous and perfect. How in the world this man could look so professional while sitting in a school yard was not something I could grasp with my tired and bored mind. I waved good-bye to Vince while turning off down the concrete walkways. The vehicle drove away and left me all alone.

I took off down the cramped and filthy streets and quickly made my way back to my residence. A tiny dingy apartment that was being rented to me in return for cheap labor. I also did small odds and ends to make some money to supplement myself, but I usually didn't make any return jobs. My building came up in a slightly nicer end of the city, if one could call it that. The complex was a concrete grey building that rose up several floors and had a very monotonous appearance. If I didn't know better I would think this was an office building. While this was happening I climbed up several staircases to reach my room.

Thankfully nobody tried to talk to me while I did so, quickly passing through a series of tight grey passages. Of all the days for the elevator to be out. When I reached the top floor and found room 407. The light brown door had scuff marks and worn paint on it of several different colors. Several notes were taped to my door from the manager that had a list of chores that were needed. Somehow I wasn't surprised to see the elevator was on my list.

I hurriedly tossed down my patched together backpack and faced all my material possessions. A raggedy mattress with several holey blankets and a stained pillow sat in the back corner of my front room. There was also a small bathroom, which thankfully had hot showers, and a small kitchen to the right. I had a bookshelf and desk that were mostly barren asides from a battered radio and old books. I faceplanted onto my bed and growled in annoyance. "How much more could today suck!" So imagine how much I hated myself for saying this when somebody ended up asking, _"What's going on?"_ The kicker of this whole debacle and what really surprised me. The voice came from my own head.

_ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_ What happened to me? I felt a whole lot smaller than usual and even lighter. But my senses were going haywire. The lights were especially bright, particularly blinding. My nose was burning with the scents of the city around me, old buildings and trash buildups. And the sounds, oh my symbiote the sounds! Dozens of people were stomping and clattering all around me, echoing deafeningly. The pain made my entire body wince and then my ears flattened themselves.

Wait a minute, back up! How do I have these things? I jumped up to my feet and glanced quickly at the scene before me. A small and sparsely decorated apartment greeted me. Looking like something a college student would have. I dash into the tiny bathroom and stare at my reflection.

I don't even recognize myself. For one my face was much smaller and lighter colored. A pair of blue eyes were shining in the low visibility. They had an animalistic shine to them. Framing my slight face was shaggy silver hair that went down to about my cheeks. But right on top of my head, sitting high like some kind of fleshy crown, was a pair of floppy wolf ears. What in the world? Before I could begin to freak out even more everything went black.

When I could see again I was crouched in my bathroom staring at my mirror. But instead of my reflection was something that was even stranger than my unsightly mug. A stranger with shaggy brown hair and matching eyes that were meeting mine. The confusion in his eyes was the most prominent feature and I have to admit that I can agree. I glance behind me to see that nobody else was there. When I glanced back the mirror mismatch was still looking at me. He nervously grinned while meeting my eyes. "What's up?" I jumped back and yelled in terror, "By Oum, you better back off you infernal abomination! You abhorrent imagination!" The unflection didn't seem that shaken by my justified outburst. "Calm down wishbone, can you do that for me?" My lips were drawn back in an angry snarl while I snapped at him in anger, how dare he mock me! "What the hell do you mean by that? I just blacked out and woke up somewhere else with my reflection being replaced by this mirror monster! What part of me should remain calm? How do I know you don't want to kill me and take my place?"

His nervous smile slid right off his face while he shot back in annoyance, "I have no idea why any of this happened! None of this makes any sense!" The rising anger that I felt must have shown on my face because he sighed and held out his hands weakly. "I can explain as much as I can remember. If you'll let me. But can you help me understand?" This arrangement doesn't quite sit right with me. Before I can provide an answer I hear the sound of somebody knocking on my door. I hurry out of my restroom and run to open it, leaving behind my strange happenstance.

When I reach the door a second is needed to lean against the frame and exhale softly, blasting out my temporary fit of confused insanity. This makes my chest feel lighter and easier to breath and think like normal. Now back to what resembles sanity, I crack open my door to reveal a man who was just shorter than me. He had short black hair that was just barely able to hang down, and it looked freshly washed. He met my eyes through the doorframe and smiled widely, "Hello Wolfe, may I ask you a favor?" Now what could this be about? "Yes Mr. Xieyi." I reply with an unsure grin on my face. I really hope he doesn't ask me for what I think he is. He has an easygoing smile on his face while he continues, "I didn't know if you were going to be able to come help today and wanted to see when a good time for you to come down to help at the clinic would be."

Hearing this makes my weak enthusiasm crumble away like tissue paper in a flood. Stepping away from the door and scratching my ear weakly I break the bad news, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I'll be able to come in for a couple of days. The manager wants me to work on some things." This makes him laugh gently, "I guess you mean that elevator?" My unenthused whine only made him shake his head. He then held up a paper sack, "I got some things for you here." "You don't have to do that Mr. Xieyi.", my frantic rebuttal was ignored while he held out the bag, "It has your payment for last week. I didn't forget how you helped with the food drive on your own time." The sack is passed through my now completely opened door and pressed into my hands.

I could try my luck refusing the payment, but my chances are worse than a snowball's in a fireplace. It doesn't matter that I need to help people, he won't let me do it for free. He almost never pays Lein, but there's always food, clothes and small things like books. Mr. Xieyi runs a free clinic where anyone can seek treatment and runs many charity and welfare programs. He graduated from Olympus Academy as the top in his class, so he's a respectable doctor who could make much money tending wealthy clients, but he would rather help the less fortunate. And even being looked down on by higher eschelons of society can't weigh him down. The doctor readjusts his black tie and ruffles my silvery locks. The sensation made me lean into him slightly happy, this man is one of the biggest bright spots in my life.

"I have a meeting to get some more supplies and was nearby." When his hand leaves my head I glance back up to him and see a cheeky smile that would look more at home on some kind of some king of doting parent. His Scroll begins to go off and this makes him pause. He reaches into his black slacks and pulls out his device and quickly answers it. With a quiet wave I let him talk while shutting the door gently. With that hurdle crosser my eyes are drawn to the paper sack. I reach in and pull out a loaf of bread and a jar of milk. Some eggs join the table as well as some meat and cheese and even drink mixes. Buried all the way down at the bottom is a small book that was a science fiction book. I place it by the rest of the books that Mr. Xieyi had given me. But when I do this my reflection on my mirror was replaced by my duplicate. Oh goody, I can't wait for this conversation with my declining sanity.

"So...", the young man drawled out nervously while he tucked his hands into his pockets, leaning against the mirror. Oum, how does he do that? "He seemed very nice." "He is.", I snap back quietly and his eyes are drawn to my head. That look is both well known and hated by me and I snark angrily, "What the hell are you looking at?" His answer wasn't very surprising, "I haven't seen many people with wolf ears on their head. Especially when I am turned into their reflection and end up using them like some kind of meat puppet." Echoes of aggression build up and I turn away. "Leave me alone." "Hey wait!", he yelled in a frenzied panic while lunging against the inside of the mirror. Before anything else can be said my attention is turned towards the door and a low sigh escapes me. Time to get to work.

Oh boy, I knew this elevator was going to be the death of me. Apparently the doors have been refusing to open or close reliably and fingers were caught. I do not envy the person who was that dumb, wonder how hard it hit? "Most elevator doors nudge with a maximum force of thirty pounds.", my stalker spits out randomly while we, I, look at the doors. He doesn't even sound snarky or annoyed, its almost like he was glad to know this random trivia. But how does he know that? I didn't even know that! Oh I am going to hate that knowing smirk, this much I can already tell.

A cursory examination does not lend much to my explanation, except this thing is nasty. The sill is covered in sticky brown smudges and some mold stains. Wonderful. This won't piss me off at all! My ire is raised due to a thourough scrubbing revealing that this stuff stinks. Like really bad. My head is pounding and my nose is burning like tire rubber. Thankfully this gets done really quick. But now my hands need a nice thorough washing.

This wasn't the only thing wrong, because of course it isn't! "That would have been too easy.", I snarl angrily under my breath and calm my ear twitching. "It looks like a sensor is scratched.", my stalker tells me in a rather bored tone. I spin towards him in annoyance to see him looking at the right door and running his ghostly touch along the edge. "This might take a little bit." Damn. I really do not want to be doing this.

As if that weren't bad enough, the phantom followed me everywhere I went. Tossing out the trash, he was asking me about my sense of smell being heightened. Cleaning windows, how do I stand to hear everything outside? Taking a shower? The guy is sitting on the freaking ceiling! And the ass is seemingly cleaning his fingernails. So yeah, this freak of my imagining is really getting on my last nerves.

And if I, for some reason, thought that this moron wouldn't creep after me in Leto. My tried and untrue strategy of ignorance was as effective as I remember. He was watching everyone around me and was doing this weird ghost thing where he would poke people and pass through them. But during Science class my breaking point was reached. While our elderly teacher droned on about chemical changes my haunter poked his head rather nonchalantly through Vince's chest . This made my composure was crack like a teapot under a cinder block and a small flinch made it's way out. The spindly teen did give me a concerned stare, "You okay Wolfe? You've been acting strange all day." "He is right you know.", someone said in a flat tone behind me, extra points if you guess who it is.

Ciel shot me a hard glare, "You have been very agitated all day and easily scared." I open my mouth to respond, but Vince shuts it for me. I can tell they're not wrong. Before anything else weird happens Vince pinches my cheek, making me sigh. It is not like he can actually make it hurt despite how hard he tries. All this does is bring a weak smile to my face and a hard groan. I can tell from the looks they have been shooting all day that they have been actually worried. Or as worried as Miss Monotony can ever be. "It's nothing serious.", was my only response, "I haven't been sleeping well." Vince's smile drops and Ciel's glare seems to intensify. Oh boy, emotion is visible on her face! She is not happy. The two slink down the hall and walk out of the room.

The spectre following me did have the courtosey to have an uncomfortable look on his face while I pull out a notebook. I don't want anyone to think that I'm crazy, so I write down a question,'_Can you please not phase through people? It's distracting!'_ His eyes furrow in what could be anger, but immediately stop, "I'll do that if you agree to call me by my name." If that's all it will take to make him stop then what do I have to lose? A small almost imperceptable nod is my answer and his face lights up like a lightbulb. "My name is Peter." _'Thank you Peter for not scaring the crap out of me in school.'_ With that he has the common sense to look sorry. For some reason I think he really is. I go to put my journal back in my ratty bag, but a rather odd problem comes up. It is sticking to my fingertips and does not seem to want to let go. Peter's jaw drops straight to the floor and my eyes bulge straight out of my head. Just why the hell does everything weird have to happen to me? I wave my hand back and forth repeatedly in an attempt for it to drop, but it doesn't budge.

Peter quickly yelped in a panic, "Just think that your fingertips are smooth like glass!" I don't know why he would say something like that, but I decide to humor him. When this happens the journal falls to the desk limply. I press my fingers to it again and it stays down. When I stop thinking my fingers are smooth and lift up the notebook follows. I let it flop into my bag and stare at it in shock. I see the teacher walking up and saying something, but all that I hear is echoes. I snatch up my bag and run out of the room. Peter yelled out, "You can't just leave!" Too bad that's exactly what I did.

Running at full speed made sure I left the premise in a record setting amount of time. Leaving behind Leto and making my way into Coeus was not my most wonderful idea, but I didn't care in the slightest. Peter was constantly trying to get my attention, but was promptly ignored. After several minutes of running I found myself in a dead end alley, surrounded by filth and debris. Peter was staring at me in shock while I did the same to my fingers. "You know what's going on with me!", I snarl in a frenzy with the white hot anger bubbling in my veins, "And it didn't start until you showed up!"

The ghastly figure didn't even try to respond while he bowed his head submissively. "Yeah.", he responds in a limp tone, not even trying to deny the truth, "I know what's going on. At least I think." He motions for me to follow him and he presses his hands against the wall. "Just imagine that your hands have tiny spikes all over them and do the same with your feet." My disbelief was quite evident before he began to climber up the alleyway rather quickly. I nervously press my hands to the wall and imagine that there are many tiny climbing spikes on my extremities. My pulse quickens nervously as I slowly begin to attempt to climb the wall. But I just slid to the ground in a lump. Peter laughs at my misfortune and this makes my blood boil. I leap up after him and slam my palms into the brick. I landed just beside him and press my toes against the wall.

"Try to loosen up your hands.", he supplies me in a helpful manner, "Otherwise you'll cause chafing and scrape off you skin. Also you don't want a nail to go into you palm. Trust me it hurts." I shoot him an angry frown, but I'm actually really nervous. How do I know that I won't fall? Almost as if he heard that Peter used only one hand to support himself on the wall, performing a rather odd handstand. This gives me a small jolt of confidence as I remove my palms from the wall and support myself with only my fingertips. The relief I felt when I didn't go careening down to the concrete below was of a quality that I have not experienced in a while. Peter shoots me a large knowing grin. "Now do you trust me?" I can't believe that I'm actually doing this!


End file.
